Aftermath
by tsarina-lizzie
Summary: All Dean and Roman want is an explanation from Seth after what happened on RAW and it seems like they will never get it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original plot, everything belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Roman sat on the couch in their dressing room, watching as Dean threw something - maybe it was the water bottle that, what was that guy's name again, Tom was it? He couldn't remember right now and didn't even care to, it was the least of his problems right now. All he remembered was after getting medical attention they were being handed water bottles before coming back to their dressing room - against the wall. He could hear Dean cussing, wanting to tell him to calm down like Seth used to do but he knew Dean wouldn't listen.

The thought of Seth standing next to him was fresh in his mind, both him and Dean moving forward to deal with Triple H and Randy Orton and then... BAM! The unbearable pain shooting through his already bruised back from Payback, falling down and holding onto to the ropes, then Seth beginning to hurt Dean with a chair behind him. The only thing that was running through his mind right now was only one thing... Why did Seth do what he did to his supposed brothers?

Did two years of hard work and bonding not mean anything to Seth? Of course they had that incident with him a couple months back where Seth left them in the middle of the match between The Wyatt Family, but he said he did that to trick The Wyatt's. Was he just tricking Evolution too? No, this was worse. At least that time, Seth had come to apologize and explained what was going on once the cameras were off them, this time it had been an hour afterwards and still no Seth.

Finally Dean sat down, his hands balled into fists. He noticed Roman trying to put the ice pack on the small of his back, Dean grabbing the ice pack from Roman and putting it where he saw the red marks that were where the chair hit him, Dean hearing Roman wince. A hand went through Roman's hair.

"How do you propose we deal with this?" Dean asks. "Because if I were making the decision, I'd probably do something I'd regret the next morning."

"No, we won't do that." Roman said in a low, hurt voice. He couldn't see Dean right now but he knew Dean was nodding his head in agreement, he didn't want to hurt Seth either. "We'll just simply ask him why he did what he did. No need to act in violence... You weren't the only one who was hurt after everything, Dean."

"I never said that," Dean replies, scoffing. "I know you and Seth were tag team partners, got closer and that you guys had a special bond that maybe I didn't quite understand, but you and Seth were the first people in a while that I've been able to open up to and trust... I just don't want to lose you too, Roman. Not to those bastards Randy Orton and Triple H nonetheless."

Roman turned his head slightly over his shoulder to see Dean looking him up and down. "You won't lose me. Like I said earlier, we're brothers. With or without Seth apart of our team."

Roman noticed a small smile appear on Dean's face, knowing how much it meant to him. It also meant a lot to Roman, Dean was like a brother to him especially these last two years with everything slowly changing for them as they turned from NXT guys to main roster guys who had main event matches almost every pay-per-view.

"You don't know how much that means to me." Dean whispers.

Roman nodded his head, "Yeah, I do. Just promise you won't ever change."

"Can't change, won't change even if I tried." Dean sings, letting out a laugh. Roman joined in with the laughter, both of them feeling like they hadn't laughed in what seemed like forever.

Both of them laughed so hard that tears were starting to form in Dean's eyes and Roman's back started to hurt even worse. A knock at the door brought their laughter to an end, both staring at each other.

"Who is it?" Roman yelled.

They heard someone cough before someone said, "Uh, it's Alicia Fox. Everyone is almost close to ready to leaving and Vince is about to come get you guys if you don't get ready, so..."

"We'll be ready in fifteen minutes, Alicia. Thanks for telling us, we'll see you later." Dean replied.

Dean let go of his hold on the ice pack, standing up and clearing his throat and holding out a hand to help Roman stand up. They grabbed their gym bags and left their dressing room, walking to the shower room. Dean got undressed and went into the shower, Roman excusing himself and telling Dean he would be going to the bathroom.

Roman saw John Cena in the hallway discussing with Kane what would be happening tomorrow night on Smackdown. He walked past them even though Cena said hi to him, going towards the bathroom when he felt a tight grip on his arm, pulling him into a dark room. After the door shut, the light was turned on and Roman saw that he was in Triple H's office that now only had the couch and the posters. Turning back to see who pulled him into the room, he saw Seth Rollins standing in front of him.

Seth put a finger up to his mouth, "Shh..." Before he could say anything else, Roman let the anger take over, forgetting everything he had just said to Dean in their dressing room and pushed Seth up against the wall, hearing him groan.

"What the hell was that?" Roman yelled, "You told me earlier this morning when we were having breakfast that you had to do something, but I didn't expect this! Do you know how angry Dean is at you? Forget him, do you know how angry I am? You left me out of the loop! I don't even know how I feel towards you right now because apart of me is telling me to forgive you because I love you and the other part of me is telling me to just forget it and let you be."

Seth gave a wicked smirk, letting out a chuckle, "Maybe you should. When I told you I was going to do something, I meant. You and Dean mean nothing to me anymore. Screw your whole "we're brothers" thing, I never even believed that you thought of me and Dean as your brothers. I mean, really? You hated our guts in FCW." Seth argued.

"Because I misjudged you guys. Ambrose always thought I was the kid who got this job because I was from a big wrestling family and you barely spoke to me, so what was I supposed to do? Make friends with guys who barely paid any attention to me? I think not." Roman explained, "I gave you both a chance and you guys in return gave me a chance. We skipped being friends and quickly became brothers, like I've always said. I've meant every word and you should know that since we've been together!" He continued, "How can you not believe that I loved you after this last year we've been through?"

"It's hard not to question you're honesty, Roman." Seth said, "I'm sorry, I was going to tell you why I was doing this but guess what? I won't now. Good luck trying to figure it out on your own."

Seth pushed Roman off of him, giving him one more look in the eyes before leaving the room, Roman being surrounded by the posters for magazines and pay-per-views. He tried to focus on something else, like having to get ready, but his mind kept wandering back to Seth. What was it that he was going to tell him? Whatever it was, it must have been important.


	2. What If You Adapt?

Roman continued to pump until he heard Seth let out a moan followed by a loud gasp as he orgasms, Roman stopped and kissed Seth's neck. He pumped once more before removing his hand from Seth's pants, grabbing a towel in the back of their car that one of them use for the gym, cleaning his hand. He could hear Seth panting, a hand pulling some of his hair out of his eyes.

Seth watched Roman start the car, pulling out of the empty parking lot and started driving again to where they were supposed to be. Once he was ready, Seth buttoned up his jeans and turned on the GPS that he picked up from the floor.

Ten minutes of silence had Seth looking out the window in the middle of the night, the parking lots empty. Roman stopped at a red light and looked over at Seth, smiling to himself. Roman wasn't exactly much of a talker in the group but when he said things, he meant it and tried to have it pure honesty and when he said he's always cared about Seth, he wasn't lying.

Glaring back at the light, Roman saw that it had turned green and continued to drive, keeping his eye on the road.

"Hey, Roman?" Seth spoke in a soft voice.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think will happen when we go our separate ways? I mean, of course it isn't going to happen for a while, but what do you think will happen?" Seth wonders. He just couldn't imagine having to fight Dean or Roman in the ring whether it be one-on-one or a triple threat match, they had become way too close in the last two years of traveling and working together, _it was like they were brothers now_.

Roman shrugged his shoulders, "I haven't really thought about what will happen when we break up. I mean, I always thought that whatever angle it was, down the line we'd end up fighting each other at some point... But I always hoped I could fight Ambrose first so you and I could have a match later in our careers."

Seth let out a chuckle, "So does the golden boy like you have any say in how we break up?" Seth played around, realizing that it was more mean than he intended it to be.

Lowering his head, he could feel the awkward tension going around in the car right now. Roman turned right into a parking lot as he cleared his throat, parking the car.

"Just because I come a family that's been in this business for a long time that doesn't mean I have a say in what goes on in our storyline. Trust me, I've worked for this and you've seen how much I've progressed in the last year, even you once said that I've gotten better - "

"And you have, Roman! I didn't mean for it to be a rude comment or anything, I was just trying to play around." Seth apologized.

Roman opened his car door and got out without saying anything, going to the trunk and getting out his things. Seth looked at the clock to see that they'd made it to the hotel earlier than they thought they would have and was glad he could just lie down and sleep, hoping to forget what had just happened in the car.

Seth sighed when he heard the trunk door shut, seeing Roman walking into the hotel without him. He got out of the car, getting his things from the back and followed Roman into the hotel, finding him standing at the front desk and signing in. Looking around, Seth saw Nikki Bella leaving the hotel restaurant with John Cena, waving at Brie when she saw her.

Roman handed Seth his room key, "We're floor 2." He said before walking away and going towards the stairs. Seth went over to the elevator where Triple H was standing with his suitcases, smiling at him as he pushed the arrow pointing up. When the doors to the elevator opened, Seth let Triple H go first, then pushed for floor 2.

Seth watched Triple H push for floor 3, them standing awkwardly next to each other.

"So you and Reigns okay? I don't think I've ever seen him walk away from someone as fast as he did back there." Triple H asked.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure. We got into an argument over something I said, but it'll all be okay tomorrow. I'm sure of it." Seth reassured himself. "He can't stay mad for that long."

"Sounds like you know him so well it's almost like you got him wrapped around your little finger." Triple H said.

"Yeah, both him and Ambrose." Seth joked around, laughing to himself. He didn't think that, actually.

"Maybe you should do something about that," Triple H suggested.

Seth was about to ask him what he meant by that but the doors opened, waving to Triple H before walking out and into the hallway. Finding the room by the end of the hallway, Seth unlocked the door and went inside to hear the shower running and the bathroom door was shut. Closing the door behind him, Seth put the suitcase up against the wall and went to lie down on the bed, not realizing how tired he was until now.

* * *

Dean sat down at the table at catering when he saw Roman sitting alone and nudged him in the side, smiling at him. Roman smiled at him, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Where's Seth?" Dean asked. "He's usually down here talking to you while we eat lunch."

"He was still sleeping when left, who did you end up driving with last night? After the show last night you just seemed to have left us."

"Drove with Renee." Dean said with a wink.

"So do we have to do anything other than the match against Evolution?" Roman asked, "I thought they said something about us doing a backstage segment but I also think they took it out."

"I think they did, I'm not sure." Dean replies, "Well, we'll figure it out at some point before the pay-per-view."

* * *

Seth woke up the next day when the maid came to knock on their door, quickly getting dressed and driving to the arena, making his way to catering when he saw Roman and Dean talking to each other at a table while they ate their lunch. Seth saw Roman shaking his head with a wide smile on his face at something Dean said, feeling a bit left out of the group.

_Maybe Roman forgot about the comment already_, Seth told himself.

Yeah, maybe Roman did. Realizing that lunch was almost over, Seth put his earphones in and went for his afternoon run before going back to the arena. Seth went into his car, getting out his gym bag. Shutting the trunk, his phone started ringing. Before Seth could speak he heard Triple H say, "Get down to my office. Now." And then he hung up. Confused, Seth put his phone up and headed to his office.

Seth walked through the whole arena until he found Triple H's office, seeing him sitting on the couch and talking to someone on the phone. He knocked on the door, Triple H looking up. He hung up with the person who he was talking to on the phone, waving for Seth to come in, closing the door behind him. Seth was a bit worried - Did he do something wrong?

Triple H stood up with a big grin on his face, his hands in his pockets. "I know what you and Mr. Reigns have been up to." He admits.

Seth was frozen. Did he know Roman and him were in a relationship?

"You know nothing about my relationship with Roman, we are just close friends. Same with Ambrose." Seth replied.

Seth watched Triple H laugh and then he became more serious, his hands going behind his back. "It didn't hit me until earlier but I have noticed that you have been more close to Roman than Dean since we put the two of you together as a tag team." He says, leaning in closer and whispering, "... So you want to tell me anything, Mr. Rollins?"

Seth stood there, remembering when Roman told Seth he loved him back at his hotel room after they had come back from the bar that night to celebrate their win at Wrestlemania 29. A smile crept onto his face but then disappeared when he remembered where he was.

"Fine," He said through gritted teeth, "Roman and I are in a relationship. We've been dating since last year." He confessed.

Triple H looked pleased with Seth now that he had told the truth, Seth looking away and at the poster for Payback, wondering what Triple H was going to do or say to him.

"Now was that so hard?" Triple H joked around.

"So what are you going to do to us now that you know we are dating?" Seth wondered, "After our match with Evolution tonight, are you going to bury us and make sure no one likes us anymore? Have us go back down to NXT?"

He shook his head, "Of course not! Why would I do that? You guys have worked hard to get where you guys are. And I very high on all three of you." He replied, shrugging his shoulders, "It's easy - Unless you or Reigns adapts and joins Evolution, I won't report the both of you for having an inappropriate relationship to Mr. McMahon."

Seth's eye's widen as he let out a scoff. Of course Triple H was bluffing, right? He wouldn't do that to Seth and Roman for being in love, he just said himself he was very high on all three of them, but then Seth reminded himself that sometimes it had to be all about business. He ran a hand through his hand his hair, sighing.

"You'll see who adapts or perishes in the next few days, okay?" Seth says in a low voice.

* * *

Sorry if this was such a late upload! I meant to write this sooner but I've been busy and I wasn't sure how this chapter should go but hopefully you guys like it! I tried putting things that Seth has said in his recent promos into this.

This is kind of like a some-what sequel to the fanfic I wrote, Love Me, earlier this year for my friend TheGirlInThePinkScarf's birthday!

I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy Money In the Bank tonight!

Love, Ryan (Lizzie).


	3. Betrayed

How Seth Rollins was able to fight alongside Roman and Dean the night before and act like everything was fine after what Triple H threatened to do to him or Roman if they didn't "adapt," he had no idea. To Roman and Dean, things were fine. After they all got checked out by the medical staff and were allowed to go home, Seth apologized to him for his comment but Roman said he already forgave him.

When Seth woke up the next morning to the sunlight peeking through the curtains, he rubbed his eyes and sat up. He saw Roman coming out of the shower with a smile of his face, going over to his suitcase and looking for some clean clothes to wear when he noticed the bruises on his back after last night's match with Evolution, looking away to the TV.

"Is everything okay?" Roman asks all of a sudden, "Last night you kept mumbling something in your sleep."

Seth wanted to tell him what happened yesterday with Triple H, but he just couldn't find the courage to tell him. If it were to be anyone who would "adapt and join Evolution," he'd rather it be himself.

_Always sacrificing yourself for us, how thoughtful_, Dean once joked around.

He took the sheets off him and got up from the bed, walking over to Roman and looked him up and down. Roman looked confused at what he was doing as Seth backed away from Roman, who knew something was up now.

"I'm fine, just... There's something I need to do later tonight which might upset you and Dean - "

"What are you going to do that Dean and I might be upset about?" Roman interrupted Seth.

"I don't want to tell you but I'm going to do something on RAW." Seth explained, running a hand through his hair, "I know that isn't much help in finding out what I'll be doing but just know that I'm sorry."

"Are you sure the doctors told you it was okay to go home last night? Because you've been acting a little weird." Roman said.

"I'm serious, Roman!"

Seth noticed how tight Roman had been holding onto his shirt while they were talking, maybe he was a little worried for what Seth was going to do at RAW tonight. Roman nodded his head, "Okay, fine, if you say so."

* * *

There was some people cheering in the crowd as Seth got back into the ring, holding a chair in one hand and putting down the other one just in case. He took his place standing next to his "brothers," Dean yelling something to both Triple H and Randy Orton, who were stopped outside of the ring.

Everyone watched Triple begin to speak, "In case you haven't figured it out yet, what I do better than anybody is adapt. Last night was Plan A, tonight... Plan B." Triple H trailed off and looked at the hammer in his one hand, then to the three members of The Shield in the ring with a wicked grin on his face. Seth was counting down the minutes until he had to betray both Roman and Dean, "_There's always a Plan B._"

Dean looked at Roman, who looked at Seth. Roman looked a bit curious as to when Seth was going to do what he said he was going to do but Seth just gave him a look before the two of them moved forward and Seth stayed behind the two of them, hearing Dean muttering something.

_3... 2... 1... BAM_! He hit Roman first with the chair in the back, watching him fall down and holding onto to the ropes. He looked up to Triple H, then towards a shocked Dean who kept glancing at both Triple H and Randy Orton, then back to Seth; Was he seeing this right, Seth becoming an ally to Evolution?

He attacked Dean, at one point performing the curb stomp before grabbing the chair and leaving the ring. His heart was beating fast as he slowly made his way over to Triple H and Randy, taking a step towards the two and looked back at the two of them lying face down in the ring, then back at the chair. Seth handed the chair to Randy and watched how Randy continued to hurt Roman and Dean, taking Roman's shirt off as both Triple H and Seth went up to the ropes, standing and seeing Randy perform an RKO on Roman over a chair.

Seth stood over Roman's body and saw his eyes closed, feeling bad for even betraying the two of them like this but he told himself he had no choice - It was either get reported or "adapt." and he did just that: Adapt. Triple H put his arm around Seth's neck, turning to him with a wide smile on his face, then to the camera and mouthing something.

Things that Dean or Roman would call him backstage or in their dressing room was already going through his mind, wondering if Dean would freak out and throw something like he was doing when Seth caught him months back after he walked out of the match between them and The Wyatt's.

To him, it felt like forever until him, Triple H, and Randy made their way backstage and did the interview with Renee Young on for the Backstage Pass. He found himself looking behind him to check and see if Roman and Dean had come out but they hadn't yet, Seth following Triple H to his office.

"You did good, kid." Triple H says once they were in the office together.

"Thanks." Was all Seth could say.

He shut the door and closed his eyes, the image of Dean's face full of shock still fresh in his mind. It hurt him to know what he did to his brothers, but Seth kept reminding himself why he did it.

"Out there, you betrayed them and acted like you didn't care about them at all, like this whole last year was nothing to you." Triple H says with a laugh.

Seth turned himself around and kept his hands behind his back, looking Triple H in the eyes. "Because I don't. To me they were just business partners and I tricked them into thinking they were my brothers the last year." He lied. "Like you said last night, I have them wrapped around my finger, especially Reigns."

* * *

YAY for update! Thoughts?


End file.
